lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bash
I came here to share my story and hopefully find out more about the person known as "Bash", now let me explain. It all started when I got a copy of Killing Floor off Steam. I would go around killing clots and constantly losing against the "Patriarch." While playing I kept noticing something weird happening in my game, the specimens counter would occasionally drop every once in a while. Even though I thought it nothing more than a simple error or glitch it always bugged me, until one day I got a message "Come to sector A." While I was playing the Biotics Lab map when I went I found another character just standing there, his Player Character was like Agent Wilkes but his uniform was torn in places all over and it looks like he had dried blood on it. I asked, "Who are you?" He replied, "I'm Bash I was hoping you could help me out." I paused for a moment before agreeing and we went on to kill the specimens together and Bash even helped me kill the Patriarch (Finally). I always found it strange though that no matter what time I was on Bash was on too, and no matter what he always used the same weapon. . . A machete Â he wouldn't weld he wouldn't shoot he would just cut specimens up with a machete. I didn't think much of it until one day I saw his character kill a clot and the way he did it was just shocking. It wasn't just a simple swipe or chop but seemed darker like pure hatred. One day we were going through the Hospital horrors map when Bash just stopped and said, "I've been having fun with this but I can't keep it up for long." I asked, "what do you mean?" he didn't say nothing his character just dropped his machete but rather than an automatic switch to his knife or 9mm his hands just fell to his side. He turned around and said, "I have to go now, if I don't than they will find me and it won't be pretty. I thought you could help me but I see now it was wrong to try to drag you into it." I asked, "What are you talking about?" but he didn't respond he just started walking and than just vanished. I was just about to quit when I got a message: "Don't. . . just please don't leave yet." I paused for a moment before finishing the map and when I did I got a "Thank you." I don't know who Bash was or even if he was a real person or not, but still I can't help but wonder what had happened to him and what he really meant when he asked me to help him. It's been three days and I haven't seen him since so if you ever see Bash I really hope YOU can be the one who helps him. Category:Vidya games Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki